Sweetie Drops
Bon Bon is a background pony. She is an earth pony, and has a pale cream coat and a navy blue mane with a pink stripe. Her cutie mark shows 3 pieces of wrapped candy. History Bon Bon interacts with the main cast several times: For instance, she is one of the ponies chasing after Twilight in The Ticket Master, and expressing her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ones who fall ill after consuming them. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Bon Bon's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Bon Bon complains to Applejack and looks at her disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. Her sister's behaviour in that scene is the last straw that makes Applejack forbid Applebloom from "helping out" at the apple stand. This episode is one of two where Bon Bon has a speaking role; the other is Green Isn't Your Color, in which she enters Rarity's boutique inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once told Fluttershy isn't there anymore, and leaves. Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. What little has been shown of her behavior is not enough to form a definitive picture of her personality. Her short dialogue and behaviour in Green Isn't Your Color might suggest that she is interested in celebrities (something that would also explain her interest in Twilight's Gala tickets in The Ticket Master), but not particularly fashion-conscious. She does attend the final fashion show in that episode, however. Both her voice appearances sound very different and are uncredited. Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos with no prolonged transition for commercial breaks. Gallery :Bon Bon image gallery Quotes :Bon Bon: I didn't put those in my bag. :Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! :Bon Bon: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. :Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! :Bon Bon: And you are? :Rarity: Rarity, of course! :Bon Bon: Never heard of you. Trivia *Bon Bon was named by the fan base after a pony in the G1 spin-off series ''My Little Pony Tales'' who had a similar cutie mark to her's (albeit the original Bon Bon had one piece of candy instead of three like the modern pony). The name has also been used publically by some in the production crew, spelled "Bonbon" (with no hyphen).http://www.allspark.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=76678&view=findpost&p=1876960 *As with most background ponies, Bon Bon's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in episode 13 four or five Bon Bons can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In the image to the right from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Bon Bons in the same scene. *The last time the other runners in Fall Weather Friends are in the shot before the end of the race, Bon Bon is one of the ponies in the lead. However, the winner of the race is never announced in the episode. *Bon Bon is frequently seen next to Lyra. The pairing has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned.http://www.allspark.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=76678&view=findpost&p=1776314 Despite only being coincidental in the show, the designer of the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster intentionally placed the two ponies together.http://www.allspark.com/forums/index.php?s=&showtopic=76678&view=findpost&p=1876923 See also *Bon Bon in List of ponies References Category:Characters Category:Earth ponies Category:Background characters Category:Fan-named ponies Category:Fandom